Strider Harry
by Ybarra87
Summary: Harry had been take from his world by Grandmaster Meio who had sensed his powers and wanted them for his own. Eventually Harry was rescued by Strider Hiryu becoming a Strider along the way. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belong to Harry Potter or the Strider series.


**This is something that I wanted to make.** **This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Harry was spending another night in his cupboard without any supper. He had made the mistake of not making dinner the way Dudley wanted and ended up getting beaten by his uncle. When his uncle was done he was thrown into his cupboard for the night. Harry never knew why his aunt and uncle had hated him so much or why they would call him a freak. They were the only family he had when his parents died in a car crash drunk and high on drugs. For his six years of life this abuse was the only thing he knew and he knew he would know nothing but abuse for the rest of his life. However what he didn't know was that his life was about to take a turn that could be either good or bad.

Harry was currently laying in his bed still awake. He could feel his hunger getting to him. He just wished to himself like usual that he could just get away from the Dursleys. Suddenly Harry could feel something was with him in his cupboard he turned on the flashlight he was given for his room and saw that he was being grabbed by a pitch black mist that was on the ground. It was pulling him into it. He screamed for someone to help him but all he got was his uncle telling him to shut up. As he was almost through he realized no one was going to help him and just hoped that whatever was about to happen to him would finally set him free from the torture that was his life as the darkness then pulled him through.

After Harry was pulled into the darkness he could hear voices around him. He opened his eyes to see a strange group of people surrounding him but the one who caught his attention the most was a man wearing a black cloak. Harry got a good look at him and could see he was not human. He could also see that for some reason everyone was extremely loyal to him. The man just approached Harry. "So it worked." The man said.

"Yes my lord." A man in a lab coat replied. "However I'm not sure if we got the person you wanted."

The man in the black cloak just looked at Harry closely examining him not paying attention to the fear Harry was showing. "Yes, he is." He replied. "We have the right person."

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked.

Suddenly a man with a Russian accent yelled at him. "How dare you request our lord to answer you!" He shouted.

"Enough Mikiel." The man in the black cloak responded. "It's only natural for him to ask since he clearly doesn't know who I am." The man then looked at Harry. "Listen well young man since I will only tell you once. I am Grandmaster Meio, the ruler of this world. I have summoned you here because I felt a powerful energy coming from you. It's something that even I cannot understand but seeing you up close I see it's a powerful magic."

Just then Harry's eyes grew wide with fear and he began to shaking in fear and screaming. "Magic isn't real! Magic isn't real!" Over and over again.

Mikiel just grew annoyed at Harry and went towards him with the intention to shut him up only to be stopped by Tong Pooh. "Don't you dare Mikiel!" She shouted. "It's clear that this child has been abused and if you can't see that then clearly you aren't fit to lead your forces for our lord."

Mikiel just gave a growl at her. "I am not interested in hearing from an acrobat or her pathetic troupe consisting of her sisters!" He shouted.

"Enough!" Meio shouted causing them to stop their argument. Meio then looked at Harry in the eyes. "I have no idea what you've been through nor do I care. Now be silent!" Harry just felt scared the second Meio looked him in the eyes and quickly silenced himself. Meio just glanced at Harry. "I can see your magic is tied to your soul so I won't take it all." He said. "I also noticed the spells and curses designed to weaken you and block most of your power. They are a nuisance that I will get rid of right now." With a quick wave of his hand Harry began to brightly glow filling the whole room with a bright light that lasted a few seconds. After Harry stopped glowing he began to scream as he clutched his head in pain. Everyone saw a black mist come out of his head as it briefly formed the image of a snake faced man who let out a blood piercing scream and then disappeared. As everyone wondered what that black mist was Meio just placed his hand on Harry's chest. He then quickly said something that caused his hand to glow and Harry to start screaming in pain. When Harry stopped screaming he dropped to the ground passing out as Meio gave a smile. "Thank you for your magic, young man." He said. "I didn't take it all since I feel it would be better to keep you alive so I can study you." Meio then turned to the man in the lab coat. "Take him to the research lab. I want you to find out all about him and then make him loyal to me."

The man in the lab coat just nodded. "Yes, sir." He said as the guards and him picked Harry up and took him to the research lab.

"So how much then you take from the boy my lord?" Mikiel asked.

"I took about eighty percent of it leaving him with twenty." The grandmaster replied as he smiled knowing he was more powerful than ever and no one had a chance of stopping him.

RESEARCH LAB

Professor John Conrad was currently studying Harry. He just sighed and frowned at what he had to do and how much he hated it however he was too afraid of him to do anything about it. In fact a few months ago before he showed up everything was good for John. His wife was expecting a baby and they were going to start a family but then he showed up to Earth demonstrating what he was capable of and what would happen if they didn't obey. John caved in immediately while his wife refuse to bow down to him. She refused to obey him and call him her grandmaster. John tried to convince his wife to do the right thing and she told him she was and he was the one who was doing the wrong thing. John knew she was right but was too afraid. Eventually she was caught and executed along with their unborn child. John could still remember the look in her eyes when she was killed. Her eyes shown she was disappointed in him but still loved him no matter what. John could help but wish he did the right thing that day but was still too afraid to do anything. Now he works in a research lab helping his lord become more powerful.

John knew his orders and intended to do them but saw the condition Harry was in. He wanted to treat him for his abuse and malnourishment right away but was told to find out who he was, what he could do, and then condition him to serve their lord. John just frowned at what he had to do but understood that defying his orders would result in his death. John immediately hooked Harry up to a machine to see his memories. As soon as he was done he noticed someone else was in the room with him. It was Tong Pooh. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I am curious on what the boy's history is and want to see it." She replied.

John just sighed. He knew better than to go up against those loyal to him. "Very well. I'm just about to start the machine." He said. John then started the machine and they both began to watch Harry's life starting with when he was born. They saw that he was born first along with a twin brother named Charles and watched as his life as a baby was a happy one until an old man with a beard came to his parents telling them of a prophecy that said either him or his brother could slay a dark lord named Voldemort and it would be best if they went into hiding. His parents followed the old man's advice and did that giving the secret of their location to a friend the old man suggested while having another friend say he was the secret keeper. Unfortunately the friend the old man suggested was a traitor and gave their location to Voldemort. They then watched as the parents got both brothers to their nursery and watched through Harry's eyes as Voldemort knocked their mother out and aimed his wand at both brothers. They could see he didn't know who to hit but he just looked in Harry's eyes and saw something. He raised his wand towards him saying something as a green blast came from it but instead of killing him it bounced off him and hit Voldemort turning him to ash. Their mother woke up a few seconds later and tended to her boys while her husband came up and noticed the pile of ash. He immediately wanted to know which one of his boys killed the dark lord but his wife just told him their safety matter first then the old man showed up. Both John and Tong Pooh noticed how unhappy he looked that the parents were alive like he expected them to die. They then watched as the old man examined Harry and his brother then announced that it was his brother Charles who defeated Voldemort. He then told them that Harry should be sent to a family that would love him and that could focus on him more since he would be jealous and feel neglected around his brother. His father instantly agreed like Harry wasn't worth his time while his mother strongly objected. She refused to give him up but then changed her mind when the old man said it was for the greater good that she do it. After that they left the room and the old man came back and took Harry. He took him to what looks like his office and began to cast spells on him claiming that everything he was about to do was for the greater good. He explained that he planned for the death of his parents and at least one of them but that did not happen so he decided to change his plans since he saw that a piece of Voldemort's soul was stuck in his head. He told Harry he was going to place him with his aunt and uncle who hate his mother and all things magic. He knew they would abuse him and torture him. The reason why he wanted this for Harry was so when he found out his parents were still alive and chose his brother over him he would want to kill his brother and the spells placed on him would guarantee it. When he would try to kill Charles, Dumbledore would step in saving Charles and kill Harry telling Charles that Voldemort had possessed his brother that night and will not stop until he killed Charles and that by listening to him he could stop Voldemort for good. After that he took Harry to his aunt and uncle. The next images they saw were Harry's days of abuse as he lived with the Dursleys. As they watched the memories they couldn't help but feel sick and what they saw. Eventually it came to an end when Harry saw the grandmaster.

John just gave a disgusted look as Tong Pooh gave an angry one. "I think I'm going to be sick." John said as he turned off the machine. "How could someone do that to him? He saved them and by the word of a senile old man they threw him away like he was trash!"

"In case you didn't notice his mother was under some sort of spell when that old man said that phrase for the greater good." Tong Pooh responded.

"Like that matters! She should of fought harder or looked for him at least!" John yelled.

"I don't think that old man would have allowed it."

"So what?! He acts like a god so they obey him like one?! He and that Voldemort guy are nothing but monsters just like-"

Before John could finish Tong Pooh took out a knife and pointed it to John. "Don't you dare speak bad of our lord." She said. "I know how you feel but those two men are nothing like our lord."

John just growled he was beginning to understand what his wife felt but knew he had to stay alive. He wanted to help Harry and he planned to but right now he had to play his cards right. "Fine. What are my next orders?" He asked.

"You are to make the boy loyal to our master." Tong Pooh replied.

"Fine, it will take a couple hours maybe a day at least." John said. Tong Pooh just nodded as she then left the room. After she left John just sat in his chair thinking what he should do. He knew Harry didn't deserve any of this and knew if his wife was around she would try to save him but John knew his wife was gone and nothing would bring her back. He was going to free Harry and get him somewhere save not for his wife but for himself. He knew Harry was special and somehow he knew he could be the end of Meio. He could feel it. As he continued thinking he noticed something on a security monitor. It was a person. A ninja. He instantly knew it was a Strider. They were a special group of ninja that are freelance mercenaries. He realized that they must of taken the job to stop Meio. He immediately got to his computer and turned off the security. Within the next few minutes he waited hoping that the Strider would come into the room. Then he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Why did you turn off the security?" It asked.

John turned around to see man with brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a blue ninja suit and red scarf. "I saw you on the camera and knew why you were here." He said. "I need your help."

The Strider just looked at John. "Why?" He asked.

John took him over to Harry. "This is Harry. He isn't from our world. He was brought here by the grandmaster because the he sensed a powerful magic within him and wanted it." He explained.

"What is so special about him?"

"Apparently Harry comes from a world where wizards and witches exist but there's more to him than you think."

"What do you mean?" The Strider asked. John then explained to the Strider everything that he saw in Harry's memories including his life. The Strider just stared at John after he got done explaining. "What is it you what me to do with him?" He asked.

"Get him out of here. Get him some where safe. Just give him the ability to fight back or something. Anything! Just give him a reason to live! If you do that I give you what ever information you want." John replied.

The Strider just looked at Harry and then back at John. "Why help me?" He asked. "Grandmaster Meio will kill you in the worst way possible for your betrayal."

John just sighed. "I have my reasons." He replied. "Let's just say after seeing what Harry has been through I decided to stop being a coward and do something."

"Very well." The Strider said. "I'll take him with me."

John just smiled and got out a flash drive and downloaded everything he could into it. He then gave it to the Strider. "Here this contains everything on his current plans. I know it isn't much but I hope it will help."

The Strider took the flash drive and then grabbed Harry. "What will you do?" He asked.

"I'm going to activate a destruction protocol destroying all of the experiments in the building. I'm going to make it look like I destroyed Harry." John replied as he got to his computer. "Now go!" The Strider then took off with Harry as John activated a program that caused the building to let out a huge alarm announcing the destruction of all projects and then destroyed the equipment Harry was in along with the machine showing Harry's memories with a small explosion.

As John got out of his chair he noticed Tong Pooh standing behind him. "You did a very stupid and pointless thing." She said.

"You may think that but I don't." John replied. "I destroyed everything including Harry so your lord can't use him."

Tong Pooh slowly approached him. "I know he is still alive and that you let that Strider take him." She replied. "However as far I'm concerned he's dead and you destroyed him."

John looked at her confused. "Why would you lie about his death?" He asked.

"Because if it was any of my sisters in his situation I would do the same thing." She replied. "But I know how pointless it is to go against him."

"That's your opinion." John replied. "He made a mistake bringing Harry to our world and it will cost him big time. I can feel it."

Tong Pooh just gave John a small smile. "I know about your wife and believe she was the reason for your betrayal." She said.

John looked down. "I may failed her but I understand now her reasons. I may not see her again but I know I did the right thing." He said.

Tong Pooh just went behind John. "You have done a very foolish thing but part of me is glad you did it so as a reward I will give you a swift and painless death instead of giving it to our lord." She said as she quickly snapped his neck killing him and then left the room after closing his eyes.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY AND THE STRIDER

Harry was currently sleeping as the Strider contacted his headquarters and informed them of what had happened. They told him to use his judgment and decide what to do with Harry himself. The Strider just looked at Harry analyzing him as Harry then opened his eyes and saw the Strider looking at him. The Strider could see into Harry's eyes noticing his broken spirit but also saw something in him. Something unique and special.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

The Strider didn't say anything and just continued to look at Harry. He then said "We're in a forest outside the research laboratory you were in."

"Research laboratory?" Harry asked as he then said. "The last thing I remember was me trying to sleep in my cupboard until a dark mist pulled me into the ground. When I got out of it I was in a room with a bunch of strange people and there was this strange man in black cloak there. He said he summoned me because he sensed a powerful magic in me. I don't know why he said I have magic it isn't real and I'm not even special. I'm just a freak. The next thing he did was place his hand on me and I could feel him taking something out of me but I don't know what."

The Strider just looked away. "He took your magic." He said. "You were brought to our world because of your power."

"Your world?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you come from a world were wizards and witches exists and you're a wizard." The Strider said.

"But that can't be true. Magic isn't real! My uncle said so." Harry replied.

"Believe what you what to believe." The Strider responded.

Harry didn't know what to think but decided right then and there to believe magic was real. He then looked at the Strider. "Who was that man in the black cloak?" He asked. "The other people in the room treated him like he was their master or something."

"To them he is." The Strider replied. "His name is Grandmaster Meio. He came to Earth a few months ago claiming he was our new god. Many people tried to resist him at first but just kneeled to him instead while others believed it to be true and agreed to follow and serve him. They refuse to even say his name as they feel they're not worthy to say it."

"I take it you're one of the people who refuses to kneel to him." Harry said.

"Yes, along with my organization. We were hired to eliminate him." The Strider said. "I was tasked with retrieving information from the research lab you were in and found you there. I saw the data concerning you and decided to take you with me while destroying everything making them think you're dead." The Strider told him. He had no intention of telling Harry the truth of what had happened. He could see he had been through enough and didn't need to know about what really happened.

Harry just gave an amazed look that someone did that for him. "So what now?" He asked.

"That's up to you." The Strider replied. "You can go anywhere you want and choose what to do but that's only if you don't get caught."

Harry just thought to himself for a moment and then asked. "Can I come with you?"

The Strider gave a small glance at him and said. "If that's what you want."

"It is." Harry said as he got up.

"Very well then." The Strider said as he went towards Harry and picked him up.

Before the Strider could do anything though Harry took a moment to introduce himself. "By the way my name is Harry."

"Hiryu." The Strider said as he jumped off taking Harry with him.

After that Harry was then taken in by the Striders becoming one in the process. Over the next eight years Harry had endure rigorous training and exercises slowly rising within the ranks of the Striders. Hiryu became a brother to him and show him how to be an excellent Strider. Harry also slowly mastered the magic he had. He found by channeling his magic into his hands he could create an elemental energy blast. He mostly used it to create elemental animals to assist him on missions. However as the years went by the number of Striders slowly decreased. They would go after Meio but would die failing. The Striders knew the risk but they also knew it had to be done. Harry however couldn't help but feel it was somehow his fault as Meio had most of his magic and was probably using it to kill his fellow Striders. He knew Meio had to be stopped but wished there was an opening. Luckily his wish was about to be granted.

HARRY AGE 14

OCTOBER 31ST

Harry and Hiryu just watched on TV as Meio gave another live speech on the greatness he is bringing and stopping it will just bring ruin to the world. Basically giving the speech that all resistance was futile and to give up any attempts of rebellion when suddenly he fell to the ground screaming in pain. Harry and Hiryu watched as Meio's guards helped him up while he was screaming about something trying to steal his power and to end the broadcast. Harry and Hiryu did not know what was happening to him but they knew one thing this was the opening they needed to take Meio down once and for all.

Over the next few weeks Harry and Hiryu began striking Meio's facilities destroying them and taking out his troops along with his generals. Eventually the time came where they came face to face with him.

NOVEMBER 23RD

Harry and Hiryu were face to face with Grandmaster Meio. Harry was wearing a black ninja suit with a green scarf. Both Striders had their Cyphers out trying to get a good strike at Meio.

"Give it up Meio!" Harry yelled as he took a swipe at Meio only to be blasted back by him.

"You Striders are pathetic!" He yelled. "When will you realize it's pointless to go against me?" Hiryu just summoned a robo panther while Harry used his magic to create a hawk made of wind. Meio just growled as he released another blast towards them which they dodged but destroyed the robo panther while the hawk made of wind hit him. Meio just grew angry and shouted "ENOUGH!" He then released a powerful blast sending Hiryu across the room while Harry was sent flying back but used his magic to create a gust of wind that sent him towards Meio. Harry then took a slash at him only for Meio to create a shield of magic.

"I'm curious, what happened October 31st that made you so weak?" He asked as Meio pushed him back.

"If you must know it was something I did eight years ago. I brought a young boy with powerful magic to my world and took eighty percent of it for myself." Meio replied as he sent a blast towards Harry.

Harry then began to realize what he was talking about and decided to get to talk more while signaling Hiryu to wait. "I'm curious what happen to the boy?" He asked.

"I originally planned on making the boy loyal to me maybe creating an army of magic wielding warriors but then one of my scientist got the gall to defy me and destroyed him." Meio responded.

"Well what does this boy's magic have to do with weakening you?"

"Apparently something from that boy's world is calling on his magic trying to pull it back to his world taking me with it."

"Well I can see you're still here."

"That's because I'm using every bit of my power to stall it."

"You would think that our fight would of weakened you to the point you couldn't stall it."

"Unfortunately for you Striders your power isn't enough."

Harry just started laughing. "Now I wouldn't say that." He said.

Meio just found Harry's laugh to be suspicious. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well about that boy eight years ago. He isn't dead but standing right in front of you." Harry said as he gave Hiryu a signal to attack.

Meio's eyes just grew wide with shock and anger as Hiryu came out to slash him. Luckily Meio got out of the way in time but not enough to avoid getting slashed in the face. He threw another energy blast at Hiryu as he looked at Harry. "You're suppose to be dead!" He yelled.

"Well I'm not." Harry replied.

"I never should of summoned you here!" Meio yelled.

Harry just gave out a chuckle. "I thought gods don't make mistakes." He said.

"Luckily you Striders won't be alive much longer to tell it." Meio said as he then started creating a huge ball of energy that started to fill the room. Hiryu and Harry dropped to their knees at the enormous pressure the energy was giving. "With you Striders finally out of the way nothing can stop me!"

Harry knew it would be over for both Hiryu and him until he remembered Meio said he took eighty percent of his magic and wondered what would happen if he gave the rest of it to him since something was pulling at it. Harry just stood up the best he could and ran straight at Meio disappearing and then reappearing behind him. He then grabbed Meio from behind with his left arm while channeling his magic into his right hand. "You said you took eighty percent of my magic right? Well here's the other twenty!" Harry then placed his right hand onto Meio's chest releasing all of his magic into him.

Meio started yelling in pain while trying to get Harry off him. "You fool! You will die if you give me all of your magic!" He yelled out.

"I know but I'm willing to die if it means stopping you!" Harry yelled. "After all I am a Strider. Besides the real thing I'm trying to do is weaken you to the point where you can't stall what's pulling at my magic. After all it's my magic it wants and you happen to be carrying the majority of it!"

"No!" Meio yelled as he tried his best to get Harry off him but realized it was to late as Harry's remaining magic went flooding into him causing the power he was using to stall the thing trying to grab at the magic of Harry's he already had to break causing the thing to grab at the remaining magic. Meio could feel something tugging him trying to drag him somewhere else. Wanting to stop it he began to channel all the magic and power he had hoping to stop it only for it to come blast back at him releasing a huge magical blast sending everyone flying across the room.

Harry just groaned in pain as he got up. To his surprise he wasn't dead but he felt different. It was like he had more magic than before. He then saw Hiryu laying across the room. "Hiryu!" He yelled as he ran towards him only to feel something pulling him into the ground. He looked down to see a black mist, the same black mist that brought him to this world pulling him down. He looked to see Meio who was barely standing using his magic to do this. "What are you planning to do send me to another world?!" Harry yelled at him.

"No, I plan on sending you back to your own world." Meio replied. "I got the feeling your world is advanced enough for you to come back and I rather send you there then anywhere else where you could come back!"

"You know it's over for you so you might as well give up." Harry replied.

"Foolish boy, no amount of lies you tell will scare me." Meio said. "Besides I'm correcting my mistake by sending you back."

As Harry was almost gone he noticed something and said. "No you just made your fatal mistake." Harry then disappeared.

Meio just smiled seeing that Harry was finally gone but then wondered what he meant only to see a blade sticking out of his chest. He then realized by sending Harry back he allowed Hiryu to get the advantage on him allowing Hiryu to kill him but before he could scream anything Hiryu pulled his blade up slicing Meio in half killing the Grandmaster once and for all.

As Hiryu put his Cypher away he noticed a piece of Harry's green scarf and picked it up. He saw what Meio did to him and knew Harry was still alive. He also knew Harry was no longer that little boy he rescued but a Strider who could take on anything. He just gave a small smile underneath his scarf remembering the good times he had with him and the fact that he was still alive. He knew as long as Harry live the Striders would still continue even if Harry was in another world. Putting the piece of Harry's scarf in a pocket Hiryu then reached for his headset and said. "Hiryu to headquarters, mission complete." With that said he disappeared.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

As soon as Harry was out of the black mist he realized he was in a small room. He could instantly tell where he was and gave a small growl as he pulled out his Cypher and slashed the door into pieces. As he walked out he saw two people he never want to see again. His aunt and uncle.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" His uncle yelled out.

"I'm hurt Uncle Vernon." Harry replied. "I thought you would at least recognize me."

Vernon's eyes just went wide with shock as Petunia just stood there in shock. "You freak, you're suppose to be dead!" He shouted.

"Well I'm not." Harry replied. "And there's something I promised myself I would do if I ever saw you again."

"I don't care what it is you want to do now get out you-" Before Vernon could finish Harry tackled him to a wall at lightning fast speed with his Cypher pointing towards his neck.

"Shut up." Harry said as he glared at his uncle taking joy in the fear in his eyes. "I'm going to kill you and Aunt Petunia slowly until you beg for death." He then glanced at his aunt. " Where's Dudley?" He asked.

"He's out with his friends." She replied. "Please don't kill him."

"I don't plan to." Harry replied. "I intend to leave him an orphan."

Petunia wanted to run but saw how fast Harry was and knew he would kill her so she decided to beg. "Please don't kill us!" She pleaded.

"I remember the times I beg for you not to hurt me but you did so anyway." Harry replied. "No amount of begging or anything else would change my mind."

Vernon scared for his life just blubbered out. "What if we told you you're parents were alive?!"

Harry just glared at him. "I would say that's a sad excuse for a lie and just gained you a slow and painful death." He said.

"He's telling the truth Harry!" His aunt cried out.

"Do you have any proof?" Harry asked.

"Yes." His aunt replied.

"Then go get it." Harry said. "But if you try anything I will kill Dudley." Petunia then left the room and came back holding a paper. "Stand there and hold it towards me." Harry said as she did that. He saw it was a document where his parents signed over all their rights over him to the Dursleys so that they could raise him as they see fit. Harry then glared at his uncle. "You better tell me why they left me with you and signed that otherwise I will kill you all."

His aunt and uncle explained that they didn't know much just that the headmaster of the wizarding school his mother went to told them something happened where his parents had to focus on his brother more and wanted the Dursleys to raise him that he was willing to pay them to do it. Harry however got the feeling his uncle was leaving something out and threatened to kill him if he didn't tell him what. His uncle then told him that the headmaster Dumbledore was paying them extra to break Harry's spirit. Harry satisfied with what he got knowing he wasn't going to get a lot from them got up and took the paper away from his aunt. "I'll be taking this with me." He said as he looked at them one last time. "Oh by the way, I never intended to kill you. I just wanted you to beg for your lives just like how I begged for you to stop. It gave me great pleasure seeing you do that and even greater pleasure that I made you look like fools."

Vernon just gave a growl hearing that. He was mad that this freak came back after eight years when they thought he was dead and now he made him beg for his life when he never intended to kill him. He made him, a normal person, look like a fool. He wasn't going to allow that. "You stupid freak!" He shouted as he tried to reach for Harry only for Harry to take out his Cypher and slash his uncle's hand off causing him to scream.

"I said I never intended to kill you. I never said that I wouldn't defend myself if you tried to harm me." He said as he left the Dursley home for good.

As Harry took off he began thinking his next steps. He remembered Hiryu telling him he came from a world where wizards and witches exist and he was a wizard so he knew the next best step was to find out all he could about his kind and what he could do. Then after that he would start his work as a Strider in this world. Harry just felt he should continue the work of the Striders and planned to do so.

It took Harry a few days but he had managed to find an entrance to the wizard world. When he got through he just watched from the shadow acquiring whatever information he could. He eventually learned the best place to get information was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Too bad he had no idea it was ran by goblins let alone that they were warriors.

The second he snuck in they smelled him and immediately attacked him however they didn't count on how fast Harry was. Harry just told them he wasn't trying to steal anything when he heard them accusing him of being a thief but they just called him a liar. Harry refused to kill them since they were just doing there job so he knocked them out instead but he didn't count on reinforcements coming. Eventually the fight ended when their king Ragnok came out screaming at them to stop and tell him what was going on. As the goblins told him about Harry breaking in trying to steal from them Harry just explained that he wasn't exactly from around here and was just trying to get information about the wizarding world from them since he heard they were the best source. Ragnok just looked Harry in the eyes and could tell that he was a deadly warrior and could of killed them all if he wanted but also could tell there was something familiar about him. Ragnok asked Harry for his name which Harry gave. When Ragnok heard Harry tell his name he escorted him to his office and asked him where he had been this entire time.

Harry told Ragnok his life from the beginning starting with the Dursleys and the days of torture to him being summoned to another world by a thing that thought it was a god. He then explained how Meio stole eighty percent of his magic and planed on turning him into his soldier only to be saved by Hiryu and becoming a Strider. Harry then explained what a Strider was and could tell Ragnok was strongly interested in them and respected them for their code and work. Harry then told about the mission taking out Meio once and for all. How it was possible only because something from this world was trying to pull at the magic Meio stole from him and then went into detail on how he greatly weakened him by giving him his remaining magic even though it should of killed him. He told Ragnok he was surprised he was alive and that he felt more powerful than ever. He then told what happened next with Meio sending him back to this world but knew he was dead because he saw Hiryu sneaking up from behind him. As Ragnok asked what happened when he got back Harry told him he ended up at the Dursleys. That he not only got revenge on them and didn't kill them but they told him his parents were alive and signed over their rights over him to them. Ragnok was greatly confused that his mother would do that as he told Harry that she was a person he respected until Harry showed the document. When Ragnok saw it he knew instantly that Harry's mother wouldn't have signed it willingly and that this was somehow the work of Dumbledore.

Harry then asked if Ragnok could help explain the wizard world to him let alone his past which Ragnok agreed to. He started with telling Harry about Voldemort and who he was along with his goals and how he came after his brother one night and that his brother somehow defeated him. He then explained the wizard world to Harry and how it functioned helping Harry get a better understanding of the wizarding world. Harry then asked if Ragnok knew what was the thing pulling at the magic Meio had stole from him. Ragnok had a good idea what it was and told him about the Triwizard Tournament. He explained what it was and that an artifact called the Goblet of Fire was the impartial judge. He told Harry that on Halloween night the goblet chose the names of three students from different schools but then spat out his brother's name however it then spat out another person's name. That person was Meio. Ragnok then explained that the goblet started acting funny like it was trying to pull a power force to it but couldn't and kept it up for days and weeks. Eventually it ended the day before the first task when the goblet began to spit out a lot of flames as if something was overloading it and eventually exploded destroying the goblet. He said that the people who were chosen by the goblet went into a magical coma after that making them miss the first task but instead of losing their magic or lives they appeared to be fine. It was determined that when the Goblet of Fire exploded it returned to magic the participants were willing to lose if they did participate to them canceling the tournament.

Harry then got a pretty good idea of what happened. He surmised that someone put his name into the goblet but since Meio stole the majority of it from him that the goblet must of locked onto him and tried to pull him to the tournament. However since Meio was a powerful being it failed to grab him and when Harry gave him the rest of his magic it broke whatever resistance he had allowing the goblet to grab him but instead of taking him Harry had somehow manage to overload it causing it to explode. After figuring it out Ragnok then asked Harry what he was going to do. Harry just explained that he wanted to continue his work as a Strider in this world but he needed a better understanding of it first and someone who could help teach him how to use his magic. He had no interest in who tried to bring him back or why. Ragnok understood this and agreed to help Harry. He told Harry that the best place to start was to do an inheritance test to see if he was the heir to any houses. Harry agreed and went through with it only to find out he was disowned as a Potter but was the heir to the Peverell and Slytherin through conquest. The test also showed all the spells that were casted on Harry along with the date they were casted on along with who casted them and the date Meio got rid of them all. Ragnok was very furious to see what Dumbledore did to Harry along with the fact he had a horcrux stuck in his head and the old man did nothing about it. Harry could see Ragnok was furious and asked what was going on. Ragnok then explained to Harry what a horcrux was and that Voldemort must of placed it in him. He also told Harry that since he was the heir to Slytherin through conquest that he was the real one who vanquished Voldemort not his brother. Harry got a pretty good understanding now why someone tried to bring him back but made it clear he had no interest in their stupid war. He was a Strider and would always be one no matter what. That he would continue his work as a Strider no matter what. After all he was Strider Harry.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
